Ryan and Gamora date
by Time of change
Summary: Ryan and Gamora have been seeing one another for sometime now tonight's the night they go on their date what's going to happen during the night?


Ryan was super nervous about his date with Gamora tonight he has never been with a woman before Darren gave him some advice about how to be with a girl. Ryan was choosing his clothes for the date he'd looked very dashing he thought. Then he saw Peter looking at him; he was so happy that Ryan had found himself a girlfriend at least. Ryan was pacing up and down he was scared he checked his breath making sure his breath smelled okay.

"Hay man at this moment relaxed okay it's exactly a date," said Peter.

"But what if she wants you know to have sex?" Said Ryan.

"Come on Ryan you're a handsome young man your 23 years old and Gamora has the hots for you. And Darren Lang saw you two kissing on knowwhere" said Peter.

"Yes but it was a kiss this feels right I do like her she's strong tough, and she's dead fit," said Ryan.

Ryan was waiting for Gamora. she appeared in front him; she had the same dress she had in the first day she meets him Ryan looked so joyful to see her looking so amazing. Gamora held Ryan's hand. she was joyful to go with a date with her boyfriend. she smiled at him; they kissed one another.

"So what are you thinking of tonight I was thinking we could go out for a drink took it slow okay?" Said Gamora.

"Sure absolutely I am okay besides. I like what I see and who knows tonight will be amazing too," said Gamora.

Ryan and Gamora left the ship. she was joyful to be seen with Ryan and Ryan was pleased to be seen with her. They talked non stop about things, and they found a bar to have a drink in. The bar was quite dead, and so it was just them. Gamora ordered a drink for them.

"What type of drink is that?" Said Ryan.

Gamora sat down next him; she took a sip form her glass Ryan was so glad the date was going well he called Peter from the bathroom cubicle in the men's room.

"Peter listened, I think Gamora definitely wants to have sex with me. What do I do? Said Ryan.

"exactly enjoy yourself if you do man sex is just natural between a man and a woman," said Peter.

"Okay thanks I think we will be back at 1:00 in the morning so don't wait up okay, and we try to keep it down if we do anything?" Said Ryan.

Ryan went back to Gamora. she was wondering if Ryan was okay the bar was filled with people, and Gamora wanted to dance with Ryan. The music was very rubbish in his opinion Gamora was dancing front of him; she was moving her pelvis against Ryan's crotch area. He felt himself going hard.

Gamora knew that she'd had Ryan in this place this spot, and now she was going to kiss him. Ryan saw

This opportunity and kissed her; she kissed him back filled with love and passion and has been dancing all night it was 1:30 in the morning as well. So Gamora was super excited and turned on that the date was not over yet.

"Right shall we get out of here I want so bad Ryan!" Said Gamora.

"Okay let's go to my bunk," said Ryan.

Ryan made his way to the exit of the club. Ryan was looking at Gamora ass and her supper sexy green alien body. This was going to be a fun and exciting night with this woman. she pulled him in for a kiss. Ryan was pushing her towards the door into his bedroom. he was in love with this chick, and he was going to love her no matter what. Gamora was kissing him; she lifted his top of to see he had abs and a lot of muscle, he was quite handsome guy thought Gamora.

Ryan zipped Gamora dress. she was naked in front of him; he gulped not know what to do next since he was in had no idea how to be with a woman. Gamora took a brave step. she'd unzipped his jeans they kissed and held their naked bodies close Ryan's hand lingering on Gamora ass she smiled at him; she Ryan and Gamora went on the bad together she smiled at him. She kissed him grasping his long manhood Ryan gasped in pleasure she smiled, she had been wondering what he sounded like. Ryan was confident that she would take his length in her mouth. she went down to it sucking him Gamora was enjoying the feeling that she was giving him Ryan felt he was going to explode in her mouth. she didn't stop though she took it all of it in, she was unbelievable thought Ryan.

"How was that did you enjoy yourself my Ryan?" Said Gamora.

Ryan played with his long brown hair. she was super nervous about answering the question she smiled at him.

"Hell yes now, it's your turn baby spread your legs for me," said Ryan.

Gamora was confused about it all she smiled and did what Ryan wanted she gasped as his tongue exploded her womanhood she gasped she released her seed in Ryan's mouth. she loved the feeling.

"Well that was unexpected my Gamora did you enjoy yourself because I am not thrown with the you yet," said Ryan.

"We'll show me what you've got my Ryan show me," said Gamora.

"Not yet thou I want us to experience this incredible feeling. I love you Gamora," said Ryan.

Gamora heart rose when he'd said that he loved her; she loved him to. she wanted to make love to him there and then. Ryan flipped Gamora close to his face while Gamora had his crotch close to her face Ryan was busy licking her from behind. Ryan was super tuned on by the view. They both released their seeds together, and Ryan was not done yet.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Said Ryan.

"Give it to me Ryan show me what you have got," said Gamora.

Ryan was taking it slow at first then he thrusted in and out of her; she was enjoying the feeling of Ryan inside of her. Ryan saw Gamora wrapping her sexy green legs around, he was hoping that none of the others were hearing them. Gamora wanted to be on top of Ryan. she turned him over on his back. She looked down on him; she was stated to rock on top of him. Ryan felt that he was going to release his seed inside of her. Gamora felt close to she came on top of him that was so amazing she thought.

"I am sorry I wanted to make you come before I'd done," said Ryan.

"Don't worry about it; I was taken care of earlier it was your turn now," said Gamora.

"Well thank you for such an amazing night Gamora," said Ryan.

"You're welcome to now let's sleep okay I am pretty tired," said Gamora.

A year later. Prequel to Guardians of the galaxy 2 family.

Ryan and Gamora were married and in love, but the group saw a young man from their past Daren Lang in long gown the group looked interested.

"Darren Lang what gives with the gown?" Said Gamora.

"My names Darren Lang's apprentice to the man known as Doctor Strange my powers have transformed into something more, and now I am here to help," said Darren.


End file.
